Goku vs Sailor Moon
Goku VS Sailor Moon is a What If? Death Battle, and is the 26th and QuasimodoBellringer's season 1 finale! Description Dragon Ball Z VS Sailor Moon! Two of the most famous anime characters of all time finally meet and face off, to see once and for all, who will reign supreme as the ultimate hero/heroine of 90s anime. Interlude Wiz: Anime. A wonderful genera of animation made in Japan. Boomstick: Hundreds of these shows have been created over the years and a lot have fallen into obscurity. Wiz: Yet, two series from over 20 years, ago are still just as popular today as they were in the 90s. But, one burning question has been on people's mind ever since they both debuted. Just which main protagonist is stronger, the king of anime, or the queen of anime? Boomstick: Usagi Tsukino, the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice, from Sailor Moon. Wiz: And Son Goku, the Saiyan raised on Earth, from Dragon Ball Z. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to see who would win.......a Death Battle. Goku (Cue: Cha La Head Cha La) Wiz: A long time ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta, which was home to the mighty race known as the Saiyans. This race were known for their amazing power and fighting skills. Boomstick: They were feared by most of the galaxy, and especially by the tyrant that enslaved them, Frieza! Wiz: However, fearing the legend of the "Super Saiyan", Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta, and kill all those "filthy monkeys", aside from a few that were off-planet, and one more that had been launched into space mere moments before the destruction of the planet. Boomstick: This infant Saiyan's name was Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine, and little did he know the fate that was in store for him. Wiz: Landing on Earth, he was found and adopted by an old martial artist named Grandpa Gohan........wait....this sounds familiar........anyway, Grandpa Gohan named the child Son Goku, but he was a bit of a....problem. Boomstick: Yeah! Being a Saiyan, Goku craved violance and attacked nearly anything that moved, because Saiyans send babies to kill people on other planets so they can then sell said planets on the black market. Anyway, one day Grandpa Gohan was taking young Goku on a walk, when Goku fell of a cliff and after a one-thousand mile drop he hit his head, and miraculously survived. Wiz: After that Goku suffered some brain damage, and became a kind compassionate kid, who loves to fight, and would spend his life with Grandpa Gohan, training in martial arts. Boomstick: Atleast......until Goku saw the full moon, causing him to turn into a giant ape, because Saiyans do that......and accidentally crushed Grandpa Gohan to death. Poor thing. Crushed by a giant monkey, much like a certain echidna . Wiz: Living on his own for a few years, he eventually met Bulma, who was searching for the Dragonballs. Boomstick: Because she wanted to GET some balls, if you know what I mean. Wiz: Really Boomstick? Just....really? Boomstick: He he. Wiz: However it would be nearly 10 years before Goku reached maturity and become the man he was destined to be. Boomstick: Along Goku and Bulma's journey, they met ChiChi, whom Goku promised to marry her at a young age, thinking marriage was some kind of food. Wiz: Even at this young age Goku was alread fast enough to dodge fire from a machine gun, and strong enough to.....you know what.....screw it! Let's just go ahead and jump to Z, because, as Piccolo once said: (Piccolo: Nobody watched Dragonball) Boomstick: Yeah, good idea. Besides, his OG Dragonball feats are kind of pointless, due to how insane the jump in his power was in the transition to OG to Z. One day, about 7 years after Goku beat Piccolo, he finally got to live in peace....until his brother, rockin' a sick mullet showed up, whooped his ass and kidnapped Goku's young son, Gohan. Oh, and he gave like 3 episodes of non-stop exposition, explaining the Saiyans. Wiz: After that Goku teamed up with Piccolo, and together they fought and defeated Raditz. Boomstick: Well.....sort of. Ya see, to defeat Raditz, he pretty much had to sacrifice himself, but in the world of DBZ, there is no point to dying! You can always just be wished back with the Dragonballs! Wiz: Yeah....dying in DBZ really has no point. But it was during his time with the deceased, that Goku met King Kai, who began to train Goku, so when his friends wished him back to life with the Dragon Balls in 1 year, to face the other surviving Saiyans that Raditz contacted shortly before his death. It is here that Goku learned the Kaioken technique and the Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: Kaioken is a technique that allows Goku to transfer his stamina into more power to multiply his already insane stats. The highest known version of this he has ever shown is the Kaioken x20, which gives him 20 times the power. The Spirit Bomb is a powerful technique that can destroy every last molocule of even super-regenerative foes like Majin Buu, if it is at full power. Though, more often than not....it is useless. Seriously, Goku spends like....10 episodes charging it, for it to fail at killing the enemy. Wiz: The Spirit Bomb is made of the hopes and will of every single person on the planet, and at one point even the entire the hopes and will of every person in the universe. Boomstick: Conveniently, Goku mastered these techniques just in time for the Saiyans to arrive, but since it took him a while to get there...well.....Vegeta and Nappa kind of killed most of his friends. Wiz: After defeating Nappa and Vegeta, he let Vegeta leave. But, because of Piccolo having been killed, that means Kami dies, and well.... Boomstick: That means the Dragonballs no longer worked! But don't worry, because of convenience sake, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan decided to travel to Namek to use their Dragonballs to wish his friends back to life. Wiz: However, once on Namek, one of the greatest battles was about to begin...... (Cue: Freeza) Boomstick: Unfortunately, Frieza, remember, the guy who blew up Goku's home planet, was already there collecting the Dragonballs, so he could wish to be immortal. So Goku had to hurry there, while training along the way, at 100 times Earth's gravity. Wiz: However, once Frieza killed his best friend Krillin, Goku's true power awoke. Boomstick: His anger over the murder of his best friend, caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Hey Wiz, since Gohan witnessed Krillin's death too, why didn't he go Super Saiyan? Wiz: No clue. Anyway, in his Super Saiyan form Goku receives a 5000% enhancement to all of his abilities, and used this new found power to put and end to Frieza. Boomstick: However later on, Goku obtained even more Super Saiyan forms. Super Saiyan 2 the next level of Super Saiyan gives him twice the power of his regular Super Saiyan form, and by Super Saiyan 3 it is 4 times that of his Super Saiyan 2 form. Wiz: However, due to Dragonball GT and with it, Super Saiyan 4, having been retconned, it will not be used in this fight. (Cue: Dragon Soul) Boomstick: But don't worry! Goku does have a fun and even more powerful new form to replace Super Saiyan 4, it is the form known as the Super Saiyan God form. To become a Super Saiyan God, Goku needs help from 5 pure hearted Saiyans. Wiz: However this form does have a huge drawback. Boomstick: Yeah, this form has a time limit, so his Super Saiyan God form is only temporary. However, should a Saiyan successfully absorb the power of the limited Super Saiyan God form, they can become...a...Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Really? That is such a tediously long name. Wiz: Well it is also known as a "Super Saiyan Blue". Boomstick: ..........that's just stupid. It sounds like it would be the name given to Gary Oak if he was a Super Saiyan. Wiz: As a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku is capable of throwing punches strong enough to shatter entire galaxies, and if against someone as strong as Beerus, their punches colliding are capable of shaking the universe. Boomstick: And it isn't just brute strength that Goku brings to the table either! He is also able of moving faster than light, as well as fire powerful energy blasts using Ki. Wiz: Such as Goku's signature attack, the Kamehameha! Boomstick: The Kamehameha is a powerful ki blast, that takes on the form of a blue beam. Even at a young age this attack was able to total a car, and at this point is enough to kill even a super powered-up Frieza. ''' (TBC) Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Cue: Moonlight Legend ) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon, known as the Silver Millennium, which was ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, and the heir to the throne was her only daughter, the young Princess......Serenity. '''Boomstick: Who not only had the same name as her, but was near identical. Only difference is that dear old mom had silver hair, while little Princess Serenity is blonde. Wiz: Protected by the four guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars. They were also the princesses of their respective planets as well. However the people of the moon and the people of the Earth were forbidden from contact. Boomstick: Unfortunatly, young Princess Serenity was head over heels in love with the Earth's prince, Endymion. She would often sneak down to Earth just to stare lovingly at him, and sometimes even interact with him. Wiz: However, far bellow the Earth, an evil force known as Queen Metalia was about to make her move. Boomstick: Queen Metalia, being an incarnation of the physical form of evil known as Chaos, had been around since the dawn of time, was discovered by a woman named Beryl. Merging with this woman, she infected the minds of all of the Earth's inhabitants, except for Prince Endymion....for some reason...and launched an army apon the people of the moon. Wiz: However, Endymion refused to let his beloved Princess Serenity be harmed, and when he sacrificed himself for her.....well....how should I put this... Boomstick: She committed suicide! No seriously, she took his sword and stabed herself in the chest all because her boyfriend died....is this supposed to be romantic or something, because....I don't see how. Wiz: During the battle, both kingdoms were destroyed, and many lost their lives. However, using the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity managed to seal away Queen Metalia, and used her dying breath to wish for her daughter, and the other guardians to be reincarnated on Earth. Boomstick: Yeah, and so was Beryl and her 4 strongest generals. Nephrite, the freaky star guy, Zoicite the gay one, Jadeite the useless one, and Kunzite...the.....other gay guy. Yeah, as much as their is alot of yuri fanfics about this series, there is an official yaoi pairings in this as wel. So yeah, dear old mom, reincarnated her kid, her friends AND her enemies. Wow, mother of they millenia right here! Wiz: Thousands of years later, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the 4 guardians; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were all reincarnated in modern day Tokyo. Princess Serenity herself was reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino, while Prince Enymion was reincarnated as Mamoru Chiba. Boomstick: It did take until Mamoru was about 19 and Usagi was 14 for them to finally meet. However, instead of falling head over heals for Mamoru instantly, just because of their past lives, when they first met in their reincarnated lives.....Usagi's feelings for Mamoru were well..... (Usagi: *hmph* ''Well, that's none of your buissness. Stupid jerk in purple pleated pants)' (Usagi: THERE IS NOTHING GORGEOUS ABOUT HIM! I AM SO ANNOYED! STUPID ROTTEN TURTLENECK WEARING...GAHHH!) Wiz: Yeah...to say they hated each other would be......putting it mildly..... Boomstick: Anyhow, one day this talking cat named Luna showed up and told her of her destiny. Giving Usagi a magical broach allowing her to transform into a pretty guardian in a sailor suit, known as Sailor Moon, and that it was her duty to find the other guardians and awaken the princess. And it was during her first fight as Sailor Moon, did she meet Tuxedo Mask, who....she instantly fell for. Alright, do I REALLY need to say who he actually was underneath his mask? Wiz: It was of course, none other than Mamoru Chiba, the very person she despised. Boomstick: How could she not tell that Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru were the same guy? Wiz: Simple. First reason is because, Usagi is not all that bright, and second, which is my own theory, she might have actually known all along, and just refused to believe it. Boomstick: What the f*ck you talkin' bout, Wiz? Wiz: Well, there is this scene from episode 11..... (Rei: Hey, doesn't that guy look a lot like Tuxedo Mask? Usagi: HUH?! NO! NOT EVEN A BIT! KNOCK IT OFF! THIS JERK'S NOTHING LIKE HIM!) Wiz: It is possible, that she was aware, but refused to believe it, since it would mean the man she loves and the man she hates are one in the same. Boomstick: ......I still think it is because of her ditzyness that she did not figure it out. Wiz: However, over time, the two warmed up to eachother more, that hatred eventually settled down into being mildly annoyed, to being indifferant about the other, and later caring about the other. Boomstick: And that is one of the MANY things the anime did better than the manga. It showed their wonderful character development, unlike the manga, oh and by the way, all of this happened before they discovered the truth about eachother! Seriously, the manga is....kind of bad. But if you are wondering, Usagi will be allowed her power from the manga in this fight, while having her 90s anime personality. Wiz: However, during the course of time, she discovered and befriended the 4 guardians who had been reincarnated alongside her. Ami Mizuno, the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury, and residant genious. Rei Hino, the reincarnated Sailor Mars, and very tempermental hotheaded Miko at Hikawa Shrine. Makoto Kino, the reincarnated Sailor Jupiter, and superstong tomboyish boy-crazy girl. And Minako Aino, the reincarnated Sailor Venus, and a fun-loving jokester. Boomstick: All while having to put up with that dick-wad Mamoru Wiz: However, just after Usagi and Mamoru's identities were reveled to eachother....well...... Boomstick: Endymion, or rather, Mamoru got himself killed AGAIN to protect her from Zoisite.....or at least fatily injured. Wiz: However, this caused Usagi to cry, and that released the Legendary Silver Crystal that had been sealed within her new incarnation. Using it's limitless energy, and wish granting abilities, Usagi wished for him to be alright. Boomstick: And he was back in commision the next day, but there was...sort of a problem. Wiz: Yeah, Mamoru was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to fight for them. Boomstick: Do I really need to tell you what happens at the end of the arc? Wiz: Yeah, it is kind of obvious. Boomstick: Together Usagi and friends fought many monsters of the Dark Kingdom, and when finally facing off against Queen Metalia, Usagi's friends all sacrificed themselves to transfer their power to Usagi, so she would be able to destroy Metalia. Wiz: However, due to the wish-granting powers of the Legendary Silver Crystal, she revived her friends, and freed Mamoru. Boomstick: However, instead of getting to return to normal lives, which Usagi wanted nothing more than, even though she did wish for her normal life back, it only lasted about a week, as another group, this time from the future showed up. This group was much more intense than the Dark Kingdom, and this group went by the name, the Black Moon Clan. Wow is that a cool name! Wiz: It is also durring this time did Usagi meet her and Mamoru's future daughter.....Usagi. Boomstick: Or as most people call her, Chibiusa, so not to be confused with her mother. Hey, Wiz.....I got a question.....how predictible did you find Chibiusa being Usagi's daughter? Wiz: VERY. Boomstick: Am I the ONLY one who didn't figure it out? Seriously I called Kyubii being the main villain in Puella Magi, I called Beerus beating Goku in Battle of Gods, and I even called the Triceratons actually successfully destroying Earth in the Nickelodeon Ninja Turtles cartoon....sorry for the spoilers! But here....I didn't...at all....... Wiz: Probobly. Anyway, during this arc, we learn quite alot about Usagi, or rather, her future self.. Boomstick: Yeah, thing is the future, about 1,000 years to be exact....she is still alive and kicking, oh and no, she isn't some kind of decrepid hag. She is still in only about her 20s. Not making that up! Damn! How long is her lifespan??! Wiz: Well, considering she is still alive about 3,000 year into the future...... Boomstick: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! HOW LONG IS THIS BITCH'S LIFESPAN?!?! Wiz: I don't know, but considering that 3,000 years in the future, she looks only to be about 25 years old at most, she might be eternal, which makes since considering her "Eternal Sailor Moon" form. Boomstick: And that is just the start of how crazy powerful this bimbo is! One time she flew from the Earth to the center of the galaxy in under a second! No seriously! No teleporting, no instant transmission, just good old fashioned flight and super speed! Wiz: A feat that shows Usagi is capable of moving at speeds of at least 800 billion times the speed of light! Boomstick: Wow, I think even a certain hedgehog would be jealous of her! And here is a thing to note. She was in her Eternal Sailor Moon form when doing this! So she wasn't even at full power! Wiz: In her Sailor Moon form she is also strong enough to completly destroy a floor of a palace made of solid diamond. Boomstick: And again, she isn't even in her strongest state, heck this is her basic Sailor Moon form for crying out loud! Wiz: And that is not it, she also has many attacks. Such as when she...*sigh* when she crys her hair-clips emmit a sonic blast that on low end can paralize foes, but on high end can collapse dimensions. Boomstick: Perfect attack for a crybaby like Usagi! Also, don't forget her boomerang tiara attack "Moon Tiara Action", and her large arsonal of magical blasts such as "Moon Princess Halitation" and "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss". Wiz: And these magical blasts are not only AT LEAST galaxy level, they are also known for a certain...effect they have...... Boomstick: Yeah! In addition to the raw magical power these blasts have, they are also known to be defence piercing moves! No seriously, Usagi has one-shot sooooo many things that it is rediculous! Wiz: But even that is not the most OP thing about her..... Boomstick: Yeah, how should we put this......you know the Greek Gods? Zeus, Serene, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, etc? Wiz: Well, the senshi are also said to be modern day incarnation of as well. Yeah...near the end of the series they all expanded in power so far, that they are easily comparible to gods, and no I don't me the monutain-level assholes from the God of War series, I mean strait up GODS!!!! Boomstick: No, really in the final arc of the manga, Sailor Galaxia killed all of Usagi's friends, and not only that, she even revived them, and brainwashed them to fight against Usagi, forcing Usagi to kill her best friends! Wiz: Well, during this time Galaxia was possessed by Chaos, which is all the evil, hatred, and negative feelings of everyone in the universe given physical form. And had begun to merge with the Galaxy Cauldren. With the galaxy cauldren under it's control, Chaos was pretty much the ruler of the universe! Boomstick: Seriously, it had control over what planets and stars got to form, and with it that senshi would be born to represent said worlds, all under it's control. Wiz: However if Sailor Moon were to have destroyed the galaxy cauldren it would have stopped all new life in the universe from being born, exactly what Chaos wanted! So Usagi did the responsible thing and.... Boomstick: Dove right into the galaxy cauldren, and managed to force Chaos out, but spared it. Unfortunitly it will come back in the future in the form of Sailor Chaos and kill all life in the universe. Well.....except for 1 person, who managed to survive this universal apocolypse. Wiz: ...and that would be Sailor Cosmos. Usagi's most powerful form and incarnation of supreme Greek God, Cosmos. Boomstick: Yeah, and Usagi, as the name Sailor Cosmos, implys, pretty much is the Queen of All Cosmos. Based, of course, on the greek diety of the same name, she is pretty much the supreme ruler of all that breathes. Wiz: The time she gained this power is unknown, but it pretty much turned her into THE god of the universe. Boomstick: ......and that leads to her most powerful skill. A little ability simply known as Lambda Power. Wiz: With Lambda Power active....oh dear god where to begin.... Boomstick: She gains the powers of all of her friends for starters! Setsuna's time/space control, Ami's, Michiru's, and Setsuna's combined intellect, Mako's and Haruka's combined strength, Rei's enhanced senses and sixth sense, and all the others as well! Seriously, just how overpowered is this bimbo? Wiz: This also includes Sailor Saturn's soul reaping. With this she also gains reality warping, mind manipulation. Boomstick: She might also have the most OP regeneration I have ever seen! She can regenerate not only from her body being destroyed, she can also recover from her soul, mind and even her MERE CONCEPT OF EXISTANCE being destroyed. Suck it Deadpool, Buu, and Wolverine! Alright what does this bimbo have in terms of weaknesses? Wiz: Well, she is VERY boy-crazy, so a hot guy could prove to be a distraction to her. Also, should the Legendary Silver Crystal or the Cosmos Crystal be destroyed, she will fade from existance. Boomstick: Yeah, and she is also not very bright..... (Usagi: I should let you know, I don't know how to use a computer) (Garoben: Why do apples fall from trees? Usagi: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?! GO ASK THE APPLES!) Wiz: She is also a MAJOR crybaby, and a bit of a klutz. Boomstick: However, Sailor Moon has proven time and time again that she is up there as one of the most powerful anime heroes of all time! (Usagi: I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! I, am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, i'll punish you!) Fight Prelude At Kame House, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Mr. Satan, and Buu were celebrating a baby shower for Videl's soon-to-be-born daughter, Pan. Well...most were there to celebrate, Goku and Vegeta just came for the food. (And because Bulma and Chi Chi forced them to.) It had been nearly 3 months since they had fought Beerus, and it seemed like things were getting back to normal, and when all of a sudden they could sense a high power level nearby. Vegeta': Alright, what the hell am I sensing? ''Goku: Wow, those are some of the strongest power levels I have ever felt. I have to go check it out.'' ''Krillin: Uhhh, Goku, do you REALLY have to go and fight every person with a high power level you sense?'' ''Goku: Of course! I just have to test my skills!'' ''Vegeta: Hmph. I can't belive I'm saying this, but for once, I actually have to agree with Kakarot.'' ''Goku: Hey Vegeta........dibs on fighting this person!'' Goku then charged off at full speed toward Hercule City. ''Vegeta: gah.......damn it!'' Vegeta then flew off after him. (Hercule City - 10:00 am) The senshi were in Hercule City on vacation, at a juice shoppe, relaxing. ''Usagi: Finally! We can relax without having to fight any evil monsters!'' ''Ami: I know that since you defeated Chaos, thing have been rather quiet, but Usagi I wouldn't get to relaxed.'' ''Usagi: Oh, don't worry.'' ''Mako: Yeah, It's been a month Ami, if anyone was going to attack us, they would have done it by now.'' Just then Rei's sixth sense went off, noting her that someone powerful was approching. ''Rei: Wait...someone's coming!'' Just then in a flash Goku appeared behind the table the senshi were sitting at, and took a fighting stance. ''Goku: Wow, you must be the source of that amazing power level, come on, you have to fight me!'' ''Usagi: Huh? Are you talking to...me......OMG HE'S SOOO HOT!!!!!'' Usagi turned and saw the muscular Saiyan warrior standing before her in a fighting stance. Usagi went all heart-eyed and began drooling at the sight of him. ''Ami: Uh, Usagi, I think he wants to fight you not go on a date with you.'' ''Rei: Besides, no man in their right mind you want to anyway.'' ''Usagi: I HEARD THAT!!!!!'' Usagi glared at Rei, then realized what the guy had said. Turning back and looking at him, she asked him. ''Usagi: Wait...you want to FIGHT me? WHAT KIND OF MAN ASKS A YOUNG GIRL TO FIGHT HIM.'' Goku: Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself I'm Goku! I'm a Saiyan who was raised on Earth, and I can sense that high power level of yours. I just love fighting strong opponenets, and your power is easily one of the strongest I have ever seen. ''Usagi: A...Saiyan? '' Usagi turned back and looked at her friends, who were just as confused as her. Ami summoned her Mercury Computer and brought up all the info on Saiyans that it had. Looking over it, Ami was in shock over what she found. ''Ami: Uhhhh...Usagi....you might want to take a look at this....'' Usagi took a look at the information on the screen. Seeing all the information about how Saiyans are barbarians who go to planets and kill their residents, then either sell or blow up the planets. Thinking Goku was here to destroy Earth, she turned to him. ''Usagi: Fine! I'll fight you! Girls, you stay back, I'll take him myself! MOON PRISIM POWER, MAKE UP!'' In a flash of light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. ''Usagi: You think I am just going to stand by, while you come to our planet and blow it up? I will not allow for that kind of descrimination, and prejidice! Listen up, Goku, I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!'' ''Goku: Huh........I'm not here to destroy the Earth? But, hey, if your ready to fight, so am I!'' '''''FIGHT! ''Round 1: Clash of 90's Anime Goku was quick to make the first move, charging in with a fury of punches ending with a charged punch that sent Usagi flying through multiple buildings, with him quickly charging after her. Usagi was then seen crashed against the side of a cliff, having made a notible impact on it, her outline appeared as she fell to the ground. Getting back up onto her knees, she began to cry. '''Usagi:' Th..tha....THAT HURT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Usagi began to cry as sonic waves begin to emit from her hairclips, completly leveling what remained of the buildings she had been sent though. Goku: What? She can attack by crying...gah wh....what's happening...I...I can't move! Goku continued to strugge, as his body was frozen in place due the the paralizing nature of Usagi's ultrasonic waves. Usagi looked up, and quickly wiped the tears away. Usagi: Oh! That's right, sonic waves! H..hey Goku! How about we move this to another location! Goku finally recovered from the paralasys, and turned back, noticing that they had already demoleshed an entire city block. Goku: Oops. Good idea. I know of a good wasteland nearby, follow me! Goku then flew off, with Usagi close behind. Vegeta: Ah, finally here time to see this powerful.....HEY! WHERE ARE THEY GOING!!!! DAMN IT!!! Vegeta then charge off after them, even more furious at Goku. (Wasteland - North of Hercule City - 10:03 AM) Usagi: Ah, this is much better. Sadly, it's much dirtier but much better since there is less people to get hurt. (TBC) Conclusion Trivia * This was originally created by Dbfan And critics as his season 2 finale ** It has since then been taken over by QuasimodoBellringer * This was first one of SuperSaiyan2Link's One Blogged Melees. * QuasimodoBellringer, the writer of this fight is a huge fan of both characters. Even ranking both in his "Top 100 Greatest Characters of All Time" list. ** The exact rankings on said list had Goku at 2nd and Usagi at 5th. * This fight has cameos from: Vegeta, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Buu, Hercule Satan, Krillin, Beerus, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe, and Setsuna Meiou Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Finale Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles